Functional electrical stimulation is the application of electrical current on excitable tissue to supplement or replace the function that is lost in neurologically impaired individuals. Electrical stimulation on neural tissue has been developed to restore function in upper extremity, lower extremity, bladder and bowel. This electrical activation of tissue can be realized via electrodes placed on nerves. Cuff-type electrodes are capable of selectively activating regions of a nerve trunk over an expanded range of opportunities for motor and sensory function restoration. Flat Interface Nerve Electrode (FINE) is one type of cuff electrode that is rectangular rather than cylindrical. The most recent version of FINE uses microfabricated thin film traces as an interconnect system between the electrode contacts and soldering pads connecting larger wires to external control devices. The thin film metal traces suffer from high resistance and can be damaged during repeated mechanical strains.